


he dreamt.

by muted



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dream in a Dream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muted/pseuds/muted
Summary: I love whiny hyuck





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love whiny hyuck

“Fuck” he whimpers helplessly to himself. 

Donghyuck nudges himself out of bed quickly after and rushes to the restroom, groaning as he touches his hard cock.

“Please-“ tears start forming in the corner of his eyes as he quickly rushes to reach his high.

Donghyuck whines needlessly as spurts of white land on his hand, taking a moment to catch his breath.

He cries to himself as he makes his way to the bed, checking the time.

2:42. He groans and falls back asleep. 

It’s been his second wet dream this week. 

He crossed paths with a guy named Mark. Mark was soft, delicate, giggly, and awkward; Donghyuck feels bad for having his lustful dreams take over his pure image. He feels guilty. 

Donghyuck goes to uni the next day, in a boring ass lecture he cannot for the life of him pay attention to, so his mind wanders. He thinks of what he’s going to eat, who he’s going to meet for lunch, and then mark.. and his dream. 

“Donghyuck-“ Mark groans as he bucks his hips forward, shoving his cock deeper into the younger’s throat. 

Tears start to form in the corner of his eyes as Donghyuck continues to be face fucked. He tries to not look away, as Mark is blushing madly and his hair is tossed- his eyes bright and sparkling as his lips part with pretty noises- moans and whines- fill the room.

Mark pulls away completely and Donghyuck swallows all that’s been in his mouth, catching his breath along the way. Mark smiles playfully as he holds Donghyuck’s head in place with both of his hands, fucking him quicker and deeper than before.

Mark groans and praises continuously as Hyuck takes him in, takes his well- using his tongue from time to time, spitting, and moaning. 

Mark tightens his grip on the younger’s hair, letting incoherent words spill from his lips as his stomach coils. He comes down Donghyuck’s that and watches as the latter never breaks eye contact and swallows it all.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty” Mark gasps as he pulls away from him completely. Donghyuck whines and crawls back to the elder, pushing him down on the bed and littering him with kisses all over. 

And he’s hard. Donghyuck sighs.. he thanks god that he’s next to the exit of the hall and moves to the restroom swiftly, which as he comes in his fist the second time of the day. 

He needs to stop. Stop his feelings for the other. Stop the perverted dreams, but it’s too much.  
He likes it too much 

And the class is over, Donghyuck makes his way out uni as soon as possible, not wanting to meet or see anyone. 

— 

He tries to get him off of his mind. He plays video games, he watches Netflix, hell, he even studies; but by the end of the day, Donghyuck feels needs and horny, slipping into subspace. He hates it admit it but, he wants something to fill him up. 

He tries to drink to forget it. He pulls out wine and a glass. Why not spoil himself tonight, right? 

It doesn’t work though. Donghyuck moves from the empty living area to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him as he sets the wine glass on the night stand. 

He gets lube and pulls out his dark blue dildo. Slowly undressing himself, Donghyuck whines. He feels so lonely and cold by himself. He tries pushing those thoughts away as he climbs onto the bed. 

He’s drunk. He’s lonely.  
He opens the cap and squeezes it out, rubbing it in between his fingers as he pulls out his phone. 

Should he call Mark? Fuck it.

‘Hello?’ 

“nghh-“

Mark freezes from the other end. What was that?

‘Hyuck? Donghyuck?’

“Oh my- say my name one more time-“ Donghyuck moans as he pushes one finger into his tight hole. 

‘... Donghyuck?’

A high breathy moan escapes his lips as Donghyuck continues to fuck himself with his fingers. He pauses for a moment, wanting to see Mark’s face.

He taps the video option and Mark accepts.

“Dongh-“ Mark’s mind blanks as soon as he sees the younger. 

Donghyuck is gasping as he inserts the third finger in, shutting his eyes until it’s not as painful. 

He locks his eyes with Mark.

“I- ah-” he lets his eyes fall shut as he continues the rhythm he’s started. 

Mark notices the wine glass from behind and looks back at the younger- drunk and blushing.

“Hyuck, I don’t think-“ mark tries not to look at the younger’s body, but fails miserably.

Donghyuck pulls his fingers out and grabs the dildo silently as Mark follows his moves. 

Mark keeps the picture of Donghyuck’s blushing face on his mind. He takes note on how weak Donghyuck goes just from him saying the younger’s name. 

The younger makes it back to the position he was in before, just sticking a dildo in his prepped hole instead.

He bites his lips and shuts his eyes, loving the feeling of Mark’s full attention on him. 

All Mark does is stare at the younger. He sees him slowly push in the dildo and fucking himself into it.

“Nghh-“ Donghyuck whines as he tries confessing to the elder. “Mark. I need to tell you something-“ Donghyuck barely completely says, moaning halfway through the sentence.

“What is it?” Mark’s throat goes dry and his lips are chapped.

“I dream about-“ Donghyuck’s quickening his pace, whining and sobbing but tries to finish, “dreaming.. dreams of you.” He could barely process the words spilling out of his mouth, trying to focus on two things at once.

Mark tries to comprehend the words as he studies the younger’s face. His blush all the way down, blooming to his chest, his tear-stained eyes and shut from embarrassment, his soft parted lips tumbling out whines and moans breathlessly. 

He loves it. 

“Y-you fucked ah- my face..” Donghyuck’s stomach coils as his rhythm goes slack, sloppily thrusting the dildo in and out. Mark notices but says nothing. 

“Please-“ he whines and gazes at the other, hoping he’ll say yes. Yes to something, anything, he doesn’t know what.

“Please what?” Mark questions, never tearing his eyes away from his beauty, Donghyuck.

“Lemme come i needa, please ive been nghh so good I didn’t touch myself at all please mark-ah!” Mark nods his head after hearing Donghyuck say his name breathlessly, begging to release.

“Say my name, please please-“ Donghyuck begs as he feels his legs turn to jelly and his arm start to ache.

“Donghyuck-“ that’s all it takes for the younger to come, strings of white lacing his stomach and he flops on the bed. 

“You did good, I’m proud of you” Mark praises as Donghyuck comes down from his high. 

“I wish you were here” he sobs silently to himself as he brings the phone to his face. 

“I know” Mark’s calming voice puts the younger to sleep.

Mark stays on the call. He sees Donghyuck sleeping peacefully and he sighs deeply. 

He wasn’t sure if he should touch himself while on the call, but his cock has been throbbing at this point. 

He goes to the restroom and thinks of Donghyuck’s fucked out face, Donghyuck shamelessly fucking into the dildo while thinking of him, Donghyuck confessing his dream. 

He’s embarrassed by how quickly he came. Nonetheless, he cleans up and heads to bed as he takes his phone with him. 

The FaceTime call ends with Donghyuck’s phone dying.

— 

Donghyuck wakes up the next morning, head throbbing and eyes swollen. He groans as he sits up; navigating for his phone with his eyes shut. 

He tries to turn it on a few times and grumbles as he looks for the charger at his nightstand. 

He plugs it in and sighs, flopping back on the bed.

But he feels sticky and gross. 

And so, Donghyuck pushes himself up from his bed again and this time hops in the shower- cleaning everything and anything off. 

He tries to collect his memories of last night but nothing. A bit of anger bubbles up from inside of him as he tries to piece anything from last night-

He remembers his wet dream from the morning.  
He remembers jacking off in the restroom.  
He remembers trying literally everything to forget about Mark.  
He remembers downing a whole lot of alcohol.. and that’s it. 

But he looks at himself in the mirror and sees his eyes are swollen, only forming puffed shapes like this if he cried himself to sleep. 

Donghyuck makes his way to his bedroom, cleaning the sheets and tidying his room. 

Okay, well, I was drunk.. I used this dildo.. I cried? 

He throws himself onto his newly fixed sheets and pulls out his phone that’s now at seven percent. 

As soon as his face recognizes him, it opens the last app he was on..FaceTime.. and he sees Mark’s contact..  
He taps the information next to his name and  
5 hours..  
They were on a call for five. hours. 

“What?!” Donghyuck squints at his screen in confusion as he pulls it closer to his faces.

His heart starts racing with fear; what could he have done? It was an outgoing call too.

He unconsciously presses the audio call option.

He starts to panic as his phone vibrates eagerly.

A few rings and-

“Hello?”

“M-Mark..?” Donghyuck swallows thickly as tries not to have a heart attack at that moment. 

“Yeah. It’s me.. are you okay? You sound worried?”

Donghyuck responds with an exasperated sigh as his eyes start to shake.

“um, yeah- well” he stutters, “do you- can we meet?”

“Like now?” 

“Yeah...” Donghyuck realizes and snaps, “-of course unless you’re busy then we don’t-“ 

Mark giggles. He fucking giggles at Donghyuck being a hot mess. 

“Don’t worry, I’m free. I’ll be at your place in 10” 

“Okay” 

The line clicks and Donghyuck instantly calms down. He sits there for a moment but instantly rushes to clean his apartment. 

Mark arrives sooner than expected. The doorbell rings it’s lulling chime as Donghyuck rushes to fix his appearance to the best of his ability before opening the door.

“Hey,” Donghyuck greets breathlessly as he opens the door wide enough to let Mark in. 

“Hi, how’ve you been?” Mark slips into his place easily, too calmingly. 

“I-“ Donghyuck closes the door and sits on the chocan with the latter, “I’m fucked”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Mark’s face shrivels into a concerned look for the younger, genuine eyes of worry filling his gaze. 

“I can’t.. I’m sorry-“ Donghyuck starts to well up with tears, unable to control his emotions, “I can’t remember anything from.. from last night” 

Mark hugs the other tightly and waits until the sobs turn into small sniffs and the younger lets go, able to talk again with him.

“Want me to show you?” Mark stands up and puts his hand out in front of the other.

And Donghyuck takes the hand. 

“Where’s your room?” Mark examines each door as he gets closer to the destination.

“The one on the left” Donghyuck mumbles behind his shoulder. He feels small and safe, clutching onto Mark’s hand as he follows behind; taking in the big broad shoulders of his.

Donghyuck realizes he hadn’t put away the dildo or lube and lets go of the warm hand as he rushes to pick them up.

“Donghyuck, Hyuckie-“ Donghyuck freezes at the name given and looks at him with desperation. 

“Here, sit on this seat and I’ll show you from the bed,” Mark leads his to the seat next to his closet that faces the bed on full view. Donghyuck’s confused to say the least but obligates.

Mark strips all his clothes off swiftly and Donghyuck’s heart races faster.

Oh what the hell did he do last night?

“You were on the bed like this” Mark crawls on the bed and positions himself on all fours. He grabs the lube and pours a bit on his fingers, warming it with his fingers. Mark stares directly at Donghyuck as he inserts on finger into his hole and groans.

He stretches himself out for a bit, little curses and groans spilling as his cheeks start to heat up.

Donghyuck on the other hand is purely shocked. He loves how Mark looks right now. His heart speeds up to the thought of him being displayed and he was doing this to the elder. 

“And nghh a-and then..” he inserts a second finger in with an exhale as he quickens his pace. 

After stretching himself out, he grabs the dildo and pours a generous amount of lube, having it slick as pushes himself down into it slowly. 

As he starts off with a slow pace, Donghyuck whimpers, his cock feeling restrained in his gray shorts.

“Mark-“ Donghyuck sobs a bit. Mark looks directly at his eyes and smirks.

“I said y-your name” Mark gasps and quickens his pace, “and you told me to say it again. Hyuckie, say my name again.” He breathlessly confesses, trying to keep his pace while locking his gaze with the younger.

“Mark, Mark-“ Donghyuck cries out as he feels confused and trapped. “Mark, I wanna touch..” Mark stops himself from fucking the toy and shakes his head.

“I didn’t touch myself until you were asleep” Donghyuck moans as Mark starts again.

Donghyuck sits on his hands, biting his lip to stop restraint himself from touching himself. A little while of watching Mark, he notices his thrusts become sloppy and his legs are shaking.

“Mark, you’re doing good, so good” Donghyuck praises. And Mark comes from that, his legs giving out as he comes on his abdomen. 

Donghyuck gets up slowly as Mark is still on high. He grabs a towel and wipes all the come off and places the dildo on the nightstand.

After Mark’s orgasm is over, he sits up; Donghyuck follows and its next to him, hanging off the edge a bit.

“-and then you fell asleep. We left each other on FaceTime for the rest of the night.”

Donghyuck nods, trying to process everything that’s just happened but finds it difficult as his boner is throbbing in his pants and he whimpers a bit. Mark notices.

“I’m sorry! Here-“ Mark lifts Donghyuck shirt up and the younger lifts his arms above his head, following all of Mark’s actions. 

Mark helps Donghyuck to the headboard and he sits directly in front of him. Slowly, so painfully slowly, Mark takes off his shorts, keeping his gaze locked with Donghyuck.

Donghyuck just whimpers as all his bones melt- he doesn’t know how long he’s waiting for Mark to be with him like this and moans as a response.

“Mark, please-“ Donghyuck has tears pricking his eyes as he bites his lip helplessly.

Mark finally takes off his shorts and sees the cock he saw last night, a layer of precum coating it. Without touching it, the cock slaps Donghyuck’s soft stomach and twitches on its own, pink and throbbing. 

Mark licks his lips as Donghyuck whimpers of how close they are to each other, how exposed he feels, how hungry Mark looks, how painful his erection is-

Mark bobs his head up and down, starting off slow but picking up the speed.  
Donghyuck lets out a groan, his hips bucking up into Mark’s warm and wet mouth uncontrollably, and the other chokes slightly, his vision blurs with tears as he bobs his head faster.

His hair is so soft, it’s almost hard to grip onto it, but the younger does- Mark looks up and sees him biting his lip, afraid it’ll bleed so he uses his free hand to find Donghyuck’s. 

While Donghyuck’s trying to keep his eyes on the other, he feels a soft hand try to grip his, and he takes a hold of it.

“Nghh- Mark I-I’m gonna!” He moans out, chest heaving up and down from unstable breathing as Mark sucks harder, then moans, sending vibrations through his cock and Donghyuck releases down his throat.

As Donghyuck is riding his high, Mark doesn’t pull away, he continues to suck. Donghyuck feels overstimulated so he whines, attempting to push the other away but fails as Mark goes all the way down and stays there, sucking until he gets every last bit of Donghyuck’s come down his throat. 

After Mark finally pulls out, he flops himself down next to Donghyuck, which the other clings to him instantly.

“Can I stay for the day?” Mark wraps his arm around Donghyuck and the younger nods quickly with a fond smile. 

“Yeah,” Donghyuck lifts his head up a bit and smiles, “please” 

Mark looks at the younger for a moment and snaps.

“Hyuck-“


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go. this might actually be the most stupid thing ever.

“Hyuck-“ Mark shifts his body up, slightly pulling away from the other.

“Hm?” Donghyuck questions as he starts to sit up.

“Can I kiss you?” the tips of ears start to turn pink again and the other stares at him with amusement.

After a moment, Donghyuck laughs; throwing himself at the other.

“Mark Lee!” He giggles and holds Mark’s face delicately with both hands. 

Donghyuck pecks his lips then pulls away. Mark’s eyes shoot open and he licks his lips.

Mark pulls the boy roughly and the latter shuts his eyes from surprised, suddenly feeling rough lips on his soft ones. He loves this feeling, how well they fit into each other.

Donghyuck parts his lips for air, and Mark shoves his tongue in; response with Donghyuck’s eyes shooting open for a millisecond then closing, his body relaxing to Mark’s moves.

As they continue to fuck each other’s mouths, Donghyuck’s hands trails all over the latter’s body and ends up holding onto Mark’s erection with both hands.

Mark pulls away from the kiss and hisses, gasping slightly to the touch.

“You’re hard, Markie~” Donghyuck whispers in his ear as he starts rubbing the leaking tip with his thumb.

“Ah- ah!” Mark lets his head fall back, giving himself to Donghyuck instantly. 

The younger gives his erection a few pumps and a kiss before returning the favor from earlier, he slowly slides his mouth into Mark’s cock.

A low grunt escapes Mark’s lips as he instantly holds Donghyuck’s hair.

“Wait, stop-“ Mark breaths out. Donghyuck looks up with doe eyes as he doesn’t stop, instead painfully slowly bobbing his head up and down.

“Can I fuck you?” Donghyuck releases from Mark with a pop and kisses him deeply.

“Yeah, please- please” the younger is desperate, his hole twitches to just the thought of Mark inside of him.

They sift around the bed, Mark grabbing the lube and pouring it into his fingers as Donghyuck positions himself on all fours, shoving his face into the pillows.

“Ready?” Mark’s finger is just in front of his hole and Donghyuck nods, not showing his shy gaze to the other.

A deep inhale from the younger as Mark inserts his index finger, cautiously thrusting in and out. Eventually Donghyuck gets used to it and asks for a second, then third finger.

“I’m ready, Mark” He muffles, moving his head to the side and trying his best to eye the latter. 

Mark nods and lines his cock in front of his hole. With a low moan, slides in slowly; feeling a burn and his cock in Donghyuck’s tight hole.

Donghyuck moans loudly, squeezing his eyes shut as he grips tightly onto the pillow.

Mark grabs his hips securely and starts thrusting in and out, increasing his speed as Donghyuck starts to open up for him.

The room is filled with labored breaths and high pitched moans as Donghyuck feels a coil in his stomach start to form. 

He pushes his hips back to meet Mark’s thrusts that make the elder more confident, going faster and harder; eventually finding Donghyuck’s prostate and repeatedly slamming into it. 

“Mark- Mark- please lemme come, I- c-can’t-“ Donghyuck’s thoughts are messy, and his voice goes softer, tears fallen as he’s ready to release his load.

“Come for me” Mark lean his upper body onto Donghyuck’s back, placing his hands on either side of the smaller, flicking his hips rapidly as he kisses and bites softly on Donghyuck’s earlobe.

Donghyuck cries out as he releases on his torso and the sheets beneath him. 

Overstimulated and tired, Donghyuck lets tears fall as Mark’s thrust become messy, eventually pulling out and coming undone on the younger’s ass.

Streaks of white paint the sun kissed skin, Mark groans as he loves the way Donghyuck looks.

They both drop onto the bed and catch their breaths, shutting their eyes calmingly.

“Are you okay?” Mark looks over to the younger. Donghyuck nods and softly smiles.

“Yeah, thanks” they meet each other’s gaze and lazily kiss, holding each other for a moment.

“Let’s clean up, yeah?” Mark’s smile somehow convinces the latter to nod his head without thinking. 

And he’s changing the sheets as Mark gets the the shower ready. 

After getting cleaned and into dry clothes, they finally rest and cuddle on the bed. 

And in this warming bliss, Donghyuck falls asleep in Mark’s arms, clutching onto the shirt that clings effortlessly onto his skin.

-

His phone chimes.

Donghyuck rustles under the sheets in annoyance then finds comfort in a new position, gladly ignore the alarm.

Until it rings again. Donghyuck huffs as he uses one are to throw his blankets to the side.

Wait.. where is Mark?

The younger instantly gets up and grabs his phone, turning the alarm off and unlocking it..

He checks his messages.

No.

He checks his calls.

...nothing? 

“Umm..” he quickly goes to his contacts and starts typing in 

‘M - a - r -‘

“Aha!” He says to himself as he presses the contact.

There are no messages.  
There are no calls.

What the Fu-

Donghyuck lowers his gaze from his phone to the wall in front of him.

“No-“ he says to himself, thousands upon thousands of thoughts slamming the walls of his head until it hurts.

“This cant-“ he calls Mark.

'Hello?' a raspy voice answers.

"Mark!" The boy perks up on his bed.

'Yeah..?' the elder questions, coughing.

“What were you doing yesterday?” He tightens his grip on the phone, eagerly waiting for Mark’s response.

‘Huh? Oh..’ Mark pauses for a moment, ‘i went clubbing with some friends and got a bit drunk- haha...’

Donghyuck freezes, his heart slamming his chest in confusion. 

It hits him. 

It was a dream. 

He dreamt.

And he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the terrible ending.
> 
> Let’s just add that mark ‘wanted to keep to himself that Donghyuck confessed he has wet dreams about him’ because I never.. mentioned that...


End file.
